When drawing a cubic view by handwork, the cubic view is drawn using a straight-line rule and an elliptic rule, utilizing a plan view and both side views drawn for working drawings, and therefore this work is very troublesome and takes much time. Also, a method of drawing a cubic view utilizing a computer has already been developed, but this known method involves a procedure such that a plan view, both side views and the like are drawn once by a computer, these drawings are stored in a memory, the stored plan view and both side views and the like are called to be displayed, e.g., on the screen of a displaying apparatus, the projection angle is specified as is the position where the cubic view is draw, the shape or patter thereof is specified, and a projection drawing of the specified shape or pattern is displayed at that specified position. Accordingly, it is required to draw and store the plan view and the side views without fail utilizing the computer before drawing the cubic view, and therefore this method has disadvantages of complicated work contents and a very long working time.